<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed Connections by pchberrytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207491">Missed Connections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchberrytea/pseuds/pchberrytea'>pchberrytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We've Got Your Six [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Pining, but alas, i have no real business posting this, times are hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchberrytea/pseuds/pchberrytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse misses the boat, and his thoughts proceed to get the best of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We've Got Your Six [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missed Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good night, Danse.” </p><p>“Good night.” </p><p>With a whisper and a last drawn-out kiss, she was gone, looking back over her shoulder as she walked away from his quarters. </p><p><em> God DAMN it. </em> </p><p>Danse pounded a fist against the doorway after he closed it and leaned his forehead against the frame. His entire body was on fire and that little bit of cold metal helped soothe it. </p><p>Some. </p><p>Letting Diana go was the last thing he had wanted to do, but it was what was right. Regardless of whatever feelings they may have, there were <em> protocols </em> and he had to set a god damn example. He groaned and cursed himself for it. Cutler would have called him a coward for not breaking the rules. Or, well, breaking them more than the two already had. </p><p>More<em>  accurately </em> , Cutler would have used more colorful language than  <em> that. </em> He’d probably have called Danse a pussy and told him to get the stick out of his ass and for the moment, he agreed with Cutler. Even in death, he was still keeping Danse on his toes. </p><p>Damn it all. Where was she a decade ago? He could have bought her a drink at the Rudder, he may have even been able to make her laugh. He’d have taken her outside to look up at the stars the way she liked and they’d have talked until it got late. He could have taken her home and… </p><p><em> Damn it</em><em>, well, don’t </em><em>go</em><b><em> there </em> </b> <em> . </em> </p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about anything but the kiss-swollen lips that had just been moving together with his, about how a simple caress had him almost drunk on her. As it turned out, it was easier to see her with his eyes closed, though. </p><p>He’d started feeling something for her some time ago, but feeling her body up against his like that, with her legs wrapped around his waist… </p><p> </p><p><em> DAMN IT. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Every bit of this was wildly inappropriate, kissing her included. Though, admittedly, it had been a long-time coming.  </p><p>He lost himself thinking of the little gasp she had made when she discovered that he’d had an erection, the way she had bitten her lip and looked up at him from beneath long lashes, waiting patiently to see if he’d make a move. He had, too - lifting her up and setting her on his countertop, moving himself in between her legs to bring her as close to him as he could manage. God, she’d been so close. That was when she had wrapped her legs around his waist and left him in a daze, that was when she’d purred his name.  </p><p>All of those little things had left him with a fever - he’d lost his composure and rocked against her. And then she <em> moaned. </em> She moved with him. He kissed her, hard and deep and then - </p><p><em> Then? </em> </p><p><b> Then</b>, in a broken voice he said “I think you should go get some rest.” </p><p>He was a damn fool and she the most patient person in the Commonwealth. </p><p> </p><p>He pounded his fist against the metal again, ripping his suit unbuttoned and unzipped down to his waist because he <em> needed </em> to feel cool air on his skin. His cock was practically throbbing against the fabric of his suit while he still fought to reign in his thoughts. </p><p>He locked the door behind him, making his way over to his bed. Hoping he could fool himself into thinking about literally anything besides what she would look like naked and under him, her hair let down and her eyes glazed over from the pleasure... </p><p> </p><p>This internal battle was a complete waste of time. </p><p> </p><p>If he'd really intended to behave himself, he wouldn’t have locked the door or dimmed his lights in the first place. He wouldn’t have kicked his boots off in a fervor, and he <em> damn  </em>well wouldn’t be lying here with his hand snaked down past the band in his briefs. He tried desperately to imagine any of the few he’d been with before on dark, lonely nights. </p><p>Anybody but<em> her</em>.</p><p>It almost worked. He tried conjuring the hazy silhouette of a raven-haired woman that he vaguely remembered. She’d been pretty – red-lipped and sharp-featured, but trying to picture anyone else was a waste of time, too, because he needed more than just pretty. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Diana to creep back into his thoughts. </p><p>Yes. </p><p>He wanted more than awkward nights at the bar. He wanted her softness and warmth. Grey eyes that sparkled when they looked up at him, curious lips that asked him far too many questions and had dared to get to know him. Lips that offered him smiles. </p><p>Mmm, and he wanted more feather-light kisses from those soft lips. Maybe they’d trail along his jawline. Maybe they’d trail down his neck. </p><p>Maybe lower. </p><p>It made him ache. </p><p>What truly did it was imagining the ways he might have taken her if he’d let her stay. Imagining the feverish kisses and the way she might cling to him in need. Where it might have gone had he let them continue to grind against each other, just a little more. </p><p>That small taste he’d gotten was why he was so hard in the first place. </p><p>He spit in his palm and then shivered at his own touch when he rubbed his thumb along his tip, precum already leaked from when she’d still been here. It had...well, it had been a while. It wasn’t like you could just yank your suit down and have at it in the field. Especially considering<em> she would have been there. </em> </p><p>And then what would they have done? The thought was kind of alluring. He sucked in a breath while he stroked himself – slowly. </p><p>“Damn it,” he hissed. He’d have to count it as a miracle if he could last for more than five seconds. </p><p><em> Slower. </em> </p><p>He wanted his knight in every way. He wanted to push her against the wall and show her just how desperate he was to have her. He wanted to drive her down into the mattress beneath him while their fingers laced together above her head. Or perhaps she’d be in his lap, swaying against him and throwing her head back. </p><p>It didn’t really matter how, all he wanted was to taste her and worship her and tease her until she quivered at his touch. He’d make her curse his name in the most beautiful ways. </p><p>He quickened his pace when he thought about how good it would feel for them to work their bodies together - the wet heat he would bury himself in, over and over if she’d allow him. He'd already gotten a taste of what it sounded like when she moaned. He already knew what his name sounded like on her lips - he had heard it just a bit ago, low and husky and wanting.  </p><p>Wanting<em> him.</em></p><p>The thought made him weak and a groan escaped him. He tightened his grip and shifted – rolling over on top of his pillow while those thoughts continued to run wild. He bucked his hips and fucked his palm once, twice, before her name spilled from his lips in a muffled groan when he came. </p><p>He laid there for a moment to catch his breath, wondering what it would be like if he’d let her stay. </p><p>He wanted them collapsing into one another with heavy breaths and gentle kisses, where he could whisper sweet nothings in her ear. </p><p>They’d lay together, stay together, leave their legs tangled together. He would trace gentle lines across her bare skin and she’d run her fingers through his hair. He’d listen while she told him about things she dared to dream. </p><p>He wanted to know how to make every inch of her body sing. He wanted to know every thought that danced through her head. </p><p>He wanted to love her. </p><p><em> He should have let her. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has this been done before? Yeah, sort of, but that's okay. Hopefully you enjoy it, anyway.</p><p>Do I have any business posting this? Debatable. Probably not, since the two haven't even kissed yet in the long fic, but that is also okay. The world is dark and weird right now and I wrote this WEEKS AGO when I was going through life, too, so. Y'know. Some light smut to lighten the mood.</p><p>Let's not jump to anything and call it canon to the Six tho. We're all just thirsty and I see and respect you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>